Strange People
by Lady of Darkness2
Summary: Story from 2001 - Harry Potter ff starring Melissa and Aleaia Riddle!


A/N 2009: Just so everyone knows, this story was written in 2001, I believe. This is not how I currently write. Me and my "twin" Melissa wrote it back then, and we were very strange in 5th grade, which you will understand if you read this story. Enjoy!

A/N: We have just finished reading a lot of strange

stories about HP and so now the two of us came up with

a strange idea to write a strange story together. And

is it ever strange. Also you can enjoy the story

better if you do what the voices do and read it aloud.

It put more of the fun into it. Also you can enjoy the

taste of life with a coke in your hand while reading

this story. Read on in this strange land of

interesting stories. Also as a good being you can put

3 spaces after each period for my good friend Melissa.

She likes doing that. (she is soooooooooooooooooo

strange some times don't you think? Well like I said

enjoy your life with a coke in your hand.)

"I think I may be going insane, but does an insane

person know they are insane? Sane people know they're

sane so why cant an insane person know they are

insane? And for that same reason how can any sane

person know they are sane?" asked Voldemort to no one

in particular.

"I don't know Lord," said one of the Death Eaters.

"I know you don't- because I don't," said Voldemort

furiously.

Meanwhile Harry Potter was committing suicide, so

we'll leave him to have fun.

However Draco was NOT committing suicide, so we'll pick

on him.

**====** Sound you get when you drill through metal*===**

**===** Melissa Belial Riddle and Aleaia walk into

your computer, but you cant see them **===**

Melissa: Sorry peeps, but we have to stop here and

remind you that Harry is committing suicide.

Aleaia: Because Harry is committing suicide he is...

Melissa: Eating himself, so when he disappears, you

will know where he is...

Aleaia: and that's important because when he eats

himself he is going insane also.

Melissa: Whatever you say Aleaia, anyway its

important, because we say it is.

Aleaia: I like talking this way I don't want to go now

sis....

Melissa: Go where? Wait no, nevermind, I don't want to

know.

Aleaia: but you do want to know because I can read

your mind because you are my sister and we have

special powers because we are Voldemorts Twins.

Melissa: Okay, I'm going to shut up now, because I

want to find out what our story is about.

Aleaia: I want to know too but I still don't want to

go yet. I like it here. Sticks out her tongue.

Melissa: That's nice. Grabs Aleaia by the wrist and

pulls her away

**===** Melissa and Aleaia disappear though you could

never see them in the first place **===**

"Crabby," yelled Malfoy like a girl in a ridiculously high voice.

"No?" asked Crabby.

"Are you to dumb to answer properly?" asked Malfoy,

now using a really, really, really, really deep voice

talking very slowly.

"Do. Butter. Flys. Fly," said Crabby.

"YES," yelled Malfoy in a wavy very fast Spanish

voice.

"How. They. Can. Not. Can they?" asked Crabby.

"Good Job, you got a full sentence that time," said

Draco his mouth full of chocolate frogs shaped like

French Fries with little orange people dancing on the

top of them.

"What's a senterns?" asked Crabby.

The whole time that Draco was having his conversation

that was going absolutely nowhere there were a bunch

of duckys attacking dead Ice cream men that were

attacking Moaning Mertal that was moaning even more

then usual. She was not having a good day. So far she

had found out that day that Draco liked her even

though she was a ghost. So he was being strange and

trying to get Crabbys attention to get him to tell

people to get a death ceremony for him while he was

getting ready to commit suicide like Harry. But like

we said before he was not committing suicide but we

said nothing about him going to. Also she had dead ice

cream men attacking her that were doing it for no good

reason at all. They were going to attack her for a

reason but they had forgotten it just like the curse

that Lord Voldemort had put on them.

**====** Melissa and Aleaia come back **===**

Aleaia: I didn't know daddy had put a curse on them,

but then again I did make that happen didn't I?

Melissa: Yeah, I think it should be Evil

Marshmallows... or better yet... evil dead pop tarts instead.

Aleaia: I think they should be blind dancing kitties.

Melissa: Or better yet Blind Dancing Evil Hypnotized Kitties!

Aleaia: I like.

**===** they grin evilly before leaving **===**

They were going to attack her for a reason but they

had forgotten it just like the curse that the Blind

Dancing Evil Kitties that were standing by the lake

laughing uncontrollably had put on them. "I like ,"

said one of them. Then they did a little crazy dance

and then left in a swirl of yarn balls and ice cream

truck music that said strange things not like usual.

We are the Blind Dancing Evil Kitties

We live far away

In a far away land

I'm sorry Mrs. Jackson

I didn't mean to hypnotize you Daughter

We are Powerful

We don't apologize a 100,000,000,000,000 times

But we do 99 times

And maybe a half

With that the song ended.

And not at the same time, Ginny was crying because

Harry was gone. And we don't know where he is do we?

Nope, nope, nope. She had the thought of committing

suicide but not yet so lets go on. She was sitting on

the couch crying, crying, crying, and I think, but not

quite sure, but I think she was crying. Anyway, while

she was crying, crying, crying, and I think, but I'm

not quite sure, but I think she was crying Hermione

came down, and committed suicide, because she is

boring and we don't want to write about her. And soon,

about three days later, Ginny was still crying,

crying, crying, and I think, but I'm not quite sure,

but I think she was crying, everyone in the Gryfandor

tower committed suicide. Finally, Ginny thought, what

the hey, and stole Hermione's knife that she used to

kill herself and killed herself, because I said so.

However at the same time, but not really, because we

are confusing, and anyway, this was happening

Dumbledore committed suicide too, and you know why?

Because when he commits suicide, everyone that cared

about him, including Snape, commits suicide too,

because we said so.

Now, there were the Slitheren common room left, with

the exception of Crabby and Goyle, because Crabby was

stupid and was playing follow the leader with Goyle,

and he was the leader. He walked right into a big

knife and fell backwards dead, and Goyle being as

stupid as Crabby did it too.

Also in the common room there were all the other

students alive because they were in Slitheren and so

they did not care about Dumbledore even though they

cared about Snape who cared about Dumbledore. So then

they all started playing ring around the rossey

because the dead ice cream men had told them to and

then told them that Voldemort was playing it at the

same time and to go to his new house with all his

pretty pink stuffed fairies. Then the ice cream men

disappeared because they forgot their existence

because they had the Blind Dancing Evil Hypnotized

Kitties had put the curse on them too so they forgot

how to live even though they were dead and the forgot

how to be dead so they just disappeared. Later on we

will talk about them because they will forget how to

disappear. So they went to his house and started

playing the game with a new big black gorilla that

Voldemort had bought that day at 5 o'clock in the

afternoon because 5 o'clock is cool when it is in the

morning and you are still up writing nosense on the

computer screen like we do all the time because we are

tttwwwiiiisssstttteeeedddd and wwwiiiieeerrrrdddd.

Then after the game they decided to bungie jump with

no bungie jump cord that would not let them commit

suicide. But sense they had no sense they did it

almost but then stopped and started to play follow the

leader like the other two had done. Now from what you

know about what happened to Crabby and Goyle you can

guess what is going to happen to them. They went

around town and jumped up and down and then ran around

in circles. Then they went in the road and got a few

people towed and then got ran over by cars.

Later on, like two weeks later, or should I have said

meanwhile? Who cares, soon after that happened, which

is later then now and earlier then never, Harry

through himself up. "Where is everyone?" he asked.

Then all of a sudden, the dead ice cream men, forgot

to disappear, and so they came back, the Blind Dancing

Evil Kitties were going to put a spell on the dead ice

cream men, but them became depressed, and committed

suicide and then there song played in a slow funeral

march. Then Harry and the dead ice cream men started

playing follow the leader. Then Harry decided

this..."I think I will not commit suicide. Strange

thing that I have so many fans that they did the same

thing. Too bad they had to go. Oh well. Thanks for

letting me live Aleaia and Melissa."

A/N: Okay, hope you liked our really interesting- hard

to follow- cant understand what they were talking

about story, because it took us a whole half an hour

to write.


End file.
